1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active device array substrate and a color filter substrate each having a partition configuration and methods of manufacturing the active device array substrate and the color filter substrate each having a partition configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of multimedia in our society came as a result of the rapid advancement in the fabrication of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. In particular, liquid crystal displays, with the advantages of high displaying quality, good spatial utilization, low power consumption, radiation-free operation, have gradually become one of the mainstream products in the market. Typically, each liquid crystal display panel mainly includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. In general, each of the two substrates includes an alignment layer whether the display is an active matrix liquid crystal display or a passive matrix liquid crystal display. The main function of the alignment layer is to align the liquid crystal molecules in a specific configuration between the two substrates.
The method of fabricating the alignment layer includes forming an alignment material layer on a thin film transistor array substrate or a color filter substrate after the fabrication of the thin film transistor array substrate or the color filter substrate. Then, an alignment treatment is performed through a rubbing process. For a substrate with a small dimension, the polyimide (PI) coating technique is normally used to transfer the alignment material layer to the surface of the substrate. However, as the dimension of a substrate increases, the coating technique can no longer produce an alignment material layer with a high degree of film surface accuracy. Therefore, an ink-jet technique has been developed to resolve the problem of film surface inaccuracy. In the ink-jet technique, alignment material is sprayed onto the surface of the substrate. The alignment material layer is formed after the alignment material is diffused and cured.
In the process of using the ink-jet printing method to form the alignment material layer, part of the alignment material layer may cover the common paste due to the difficulty of controlling the diffusion of alignment material near the edges. Therefore, after assembling the color filter substrate or the active device array substrate having an alignment material layer formed by the ink-jet printing method with a counter substrate to form a liquid crystal display panel, the common paste on the color filter substrate or the active device array substrate may form a poor electrically contact with the corresponding common paste on the counter substrate. Ultimately, the displaying quality of the liquid crystal display panel is affected.